


Subtle Differences

by Cinaed



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy has experimented over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Differences

Over the years, Wendy Simms has learned that there are both subtle and unsubtle differences between kissing a man and kissing a woman, and after much deliberation and experimentation (she is, after all, a scientist), she has found that she prefers the kisses of other women. 

When men kiss her, she cannot help but feel as though there is some delicate connection that has not occurred; it’s as though they are forever out of the loop, no matter how hungrily their mouths may press against hers. Maybe it is because men do not have her shape, couldn’t possibly understand how it _feels_ to be female with someone attempting to devour your lips, while another woman fully understands each and every sensation and has experienced it for herself. Wendy isn’t quite sure what this lack of connection is, only that it is there. (This doesn’t, however, mean she refuses to kiss men, because even if something feels missing, Wendy can still find some pleasure from any type of kiss, and really that’s more than enough.)

She especially enjoys the roughened sensation of kissing a man with a five o’clock shadow -- like when she kissed that dayshift technician (to this day she can’t remember his name, if it’s Johnny or Drew or maybe it’s Will). The kisses had been firm and eager and almost like fire, burning her mouth and cheeks until the skin was pink. Afterwards, her skin had been raw and sore, but each little pinprick of discomfort had brought to mind the frank, frustrated passion that the man had used and the memory of it left a slight smile on her lips. 

That isn’t to say she doesn’t enjoy the kisses of clean-shaven men. When Wendy kissed Archie Johnson after their first and only date (the A/V technician was sweet, but it was never going to go anywhere -- she would never trap herself in a relationship where she’d be expected to rear the next generation of Trekkies), the kiss had been soft and slow and smooth, his cheeks almost like silk against hers. She had almost gone out on a second date with him just for the kisses, but that would have been leading him on, and Wendy isn’t one to offer false hope. 

Still, Wendy prefers kissing other women -- like when she kissed Jacqui Franco at the Christmas party, under the mistletoe. True, they’d both had a bit too much of the spiked apple cider, and the kiss had been clumsy and tasted strongly of cider and alcohol, but there had still been an affinity there that had made the kiss linger on Wendy’s lips like a ghostly impression. Even now, when she has had a bit too much to drink on nights where the lab rats have gone out to a bar, she finds herself watching Jacqui’s smirking, smiling mouth and remembering the alcohol-drenched kiss and the feel of those warm lips against her own. 

Wendy has experimented over the years, kissing men who have had beards, men who have had mustaches, men who were clean-shaven and men who were bald. She has kissed women who wear lipstick, women who wear no makeup at all, women who have lips as full as Angelina Jolie’s and women who have thin, sharp mouths. 

Throughout her research, she has come to several realizations. Some of them are unimportant, like the fact that she prefers brunettes over blondes, but others are more defining (or more damning, if you want to argue semantics) -- after all, her mother is a fine-upstanding Baptist who would be sorely aggrieved to find out that her middle daughter prefers kissing someone like Jacqui Franco than someone like Archie Johnson. 

However, Wendy has come to the conclusion that despite the fact that the discrepancies between kissing a man and kissing a woman are extremely slight, the fact is that there_is_ a difference, and that makes the difference not subtle at all. And that is enough to keep her smiling wryly at family reunions and saying, "I’ll settle down when I find the right guy, Mom," all the while knowing that when the right one comes along, it will be no guy at all. 


End file.
